


J'aimerais tellement

by AbbyGibbs



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Français | French, Original Character(s), Self-Esteem Issues, Wheelchairs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Le lieutenant Lucie Delambre en a ras-le-bol des simagrées du capitaine, et du comportement qu'il a envers son ex-femme Gaëlle et envisage de démissionner en pensant que ce serait mieux pour elle.





	1. Un autre regard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night31](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Night31).



> Auteur : AbbyGibbs   
> Série : Caïn   
> Couple : Caïn/Lucie   
> Genre : Romance.   
> Spoilers : rien en particuliers mais il peut y avoir des références à plusieurs épisodes à travers les saisons  
> Note d'auteur : ne me demander pas d'où ça vient c'est juste comme cela que cette idée m'est venue, je sais, je sais, j'ai encore deux histoires en cours d'écriture, mais ne commende pas toujours mon inspiration. Alors merci pour votre compréhension. Cette fic est pour Night31

**Un autre regard**

 

Si seulement, je pouvais avoir le courage de démissionner. Pensa Lucie.

 

"Lieutenant Delambre, quelle surprise de vous voir ici." Lui dit, le psychologue avait qui elle avait pris rendez-vous.

 

"Je ne sais pas, ce que je viens faire ici, mais si je dois parler à quelqu'un autant parler cette fois ci à une personne qui puisse me répondre. Et de toute façon, je ne peux plus continuer comme ça."

 

"Comment ça ?"

 

"Il me rend dingue, il m'énerve, il m'agace. Il est vraiment infect. J'ai ai marre de ses remarques complètement idiotes, je sais qu'elles font partie de son mécanisme de défense mais il y a des limites. Pourquoi pense-il que s'il n'agit pas de cette manière personne ne fera attention à lui ? Je fais attention à lui moi !" S'irrita Lucie, qui se demandait une fois de plus ce qu'elle faisait là, bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle connaissait la réponse à sa question initiale.

 

"Le capitaine Caïn, je présume…" s'aventura la psy.

 

"Ben oui, évidemment, de qui d'autre voudriez-vous que je parle ? Je n'ai jamais connu personne qui ait le don de m'exaspérer autant, mais où que j'aille, quoi que je fasse, je pense à lui. Son image finit toujours à un moment ou un autre de la journée par s'immiscer dans mon esprit, et pourtant j'aimerais tellement le détester… Sans lui, la vie serait beaucoup plus facile pour moi…"

 

"Vous pensez vraiment que votre vie sans lui, serait tellement mieux ?" Demanda la femme assise en face d'elle. Tout en notant quelque chose sur un bloc de feuille.

 

"Mieux non mais plus facile assurément. Je ne souffrirais pas à chaque fois que je le vois avec une autre femme ou lorsqu'il me repousse pour une raison débile."

 

"Et pourquoi pensez-vous que cela vous affecte tellement, qu'il vous repousse ?"

 

"Je n'en sais rien." Fit-elle se sentant soudainement, mal à l'aise elle arrivait sur un territoire glissant. Le seul à savoir c'était son journal intime — lui seul connait tous ses secrets — ses sentiments pour Fred. Elle ne les avait jamais verbalisés.

 

Intéressant. Pensa la psychologue. Elle évite la question.

 

"Et puis, il y a son ex-femme, Gaëlle : ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais disons que je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle le tien par je ne sais quelle laisse invisible. Tant qu'il n'a personne dans sa vie tout va bien, mais dès qu'il y a quelqu'un qui partage sa vie, la voilà qui réapparait comme par enchantement, et la voilà qui se transforme en sainte à ses yeux."

 

"Pourquoi dites-vous une telle chose lieutenant ?"

 

Lucie ne répondit pas tout de suite, un silence s'installa d'abord. La psychologue la considéra un instant, le lieutenant semblait tout à coup hésitante comme si elle se demandait si révéler ce qu'il voulait dire était une bonne idée. Lucie décida cependant de lui expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait, ce ne serait pas chose facile.

 

"Pourquoi, je dis une telle chose ? C'est très simple. Fred s'en sort très bien et puis dès que son ex-femme réapparait dans sa vie on dirait quelqu'un d'autre."

 

"Que voulez-vous dire ?" Demanda Hélène Appel, la psychologue.

 

"Le capitaine à … disons un caractère bien trempé et il est aussi capable de rendre dingue et irritable en cinq minutes. Il est aussi capable de voir à qui il a affaire dans ce même lapse de temps et ne se trompe que très rarement, mais lorsqu'il il est en présence de Gaëlle, c'est comme si tout à coup une main invisible lui annihilait toute sa personnalité en l'espace de deux secondes."

 

"C'est l'emprise qu'elle a sur lui qui vous gêne ?"

 

"Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit vraiment l'emprise qu'elle a l'air d'avoir sur lui, c'est également un tas d'autres petites choses."

 

"Quelles petites choses, lieutenant ?" Questionna Hélène.

 

"Elle est parfaite à ses yeux. Alors qu'en réalité, elle lui fait plus de tort qu'autre choses. Gaëlle à des idées, des idéalismes qui sont tout à son honneur, mais ce n'est pas comme si tout était noir ou blanc dans la vie, ce n'est pas possible, la personne qui crois cela se berne d'illusions. L'ex-femme du capitaine semble lui reprocher tout ce qui ne va pas comme elle veut dans son existence et je pense également que c'est ce que pense aussi Fred et ça me fout en rogne !"

 

"Expliquez-moi cela."

 

"Loin de moi, d'avoir la prétention de dire que je connais le capitaine Caïn car personne ne connait vraiment jamais personne, mais tout de même… je sais que ce n'était pas un ange avant — il ne l'est toujours pas — mais personne ne l'est, il me semble. Je veux dire, d'accord, il n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler un modèle de père, ni de mari, mais il n'a pas que des mauvais côtés. C'est un excellent ami et quoi qu'en dise les gens c'est un homme juste mais si ses méthodes ne sont pas toujours très légales, c'est un excellent policier."

 

"Vous n'avez pas toujours eu cette vision du capitaine Caïn n'est-ce pas ?"

 

"C'est exact, au début, je le trouvais rustre, un vrai mufle. Je l'ai même traité de clown en bicycle et bien évidemment, il a adoré ça. Il me faisait penser à a gamin de cinq ans à qui on ne donne pas ce qu'il veut, vous voyez ?" Lucie sourit malgré elle aux souvenirs qu'évoquaient ses paroles.

 

"Oui, je vois très bien."

 

"Il m'a montré qu'il n'avait en fait rien avoir avec cette image que je m'étais fait de lui, et nous sommes devenus amis assez rapidement, je dois dire… " La voix de Lucie diminua d'un ton.

 

"M'avancerais-je trop en disant que vous ressentez des sentiments plus profonds qu'une simple amitié pour le capitaine ?"

 

Lucie la regarda sans répondre, puis elle lui dit "Si vous me posé cette question, c'est que vous connaissez déjà la réponse…"

 

Appel nota alors quelque chose sur une feuille de papier **.**

 

"Pour être honnête, je pense que vos sentiments pour lui, ont changés depuis un certain temps, mais vous ne voulez rien lui dire car vous avez peur qu'il finisse par se lasser de vous ou qu'il finisse par vous traiter comme il traite Gaëlle et cela vous ne le supporteriez pas car vous avez trop de fierté et d'amour propre."

 

Lucie vit une grimace, la psy avait mis dans le mille, elle se sentait tout à coup exposée et vulnérable.

 

"Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, lieutenant, il faut une sacrée dose de courage pour oser parler de ce que l'on ressent et ce n'est absolument pas une forme de faiblesse au contraire même."

 

"J'ai peur que si, je lui dis ce que je ressens, il se moque de moi ou me rejette, il l'a déjà fait…"

 

"Se moqué de vous ou vous rejeté ?"

 

"Me rejeté, je pensais que, les choses allaient bien entre nous, mais il a fini par vautré dans les bras de cette journaliste, Sonia Darlan." Dit le lieutenant, d'une voix agressive.

 

"Expliquez-moi, cela." Demanda Hélène.

 

"Ça s'est passé, juste après ma sortie du coma. Je sais qu'il est resté avec moi tout le temps, il me parlait tout le temps, c'est même grâce à lui que je me suis réveillée, et il était évident que quelque chose se passait entre nous, puis il y a cette affaire avec Charline…" La voix de Lucie s'estompa et elle prit une inspiration.

 

Hélène Appel comprit d'emblée que quoi qu'il se passe entre Lucie et lui cela l'affectait profondément. Elle pensait à ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire lorsqu'elle la voix de la jeune femme assise en face d'elle résonna à nouveau dans la pièce.

 

"Charline Lester, une vraie dingue celle-là qui n'a pas volée sa place à l'asile. Lorsqu'elle a enlevé Fred au court de l'enquête, j'ai crue devenir folle, je n'étais même plus capable de réfléchir. C'était comme si une partie de moi-même avait disparue, je n'avais jamais ressenti une chose pareille, avant. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour le retrouver, et lorsque que j'ai trouvé son mot, mon cœur s'est rempli de joie mais, il s'est aussi brisé en mille morceaux." Lucie sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

 

"Et que disait ce mot, lieutenant ?"

 

"Si je m'en sors vivant, je t'épouse." Répondit-elle en sentant une larme couler le long de sa joue.

 

"Vous vouliez qu'il vous demande en mariage ?"

 

"Non, je ne pense pas vraiment que je voulais qu'il aille jusque-là…"

 

Delambre semblait hésitante. "Pour vous le fait qu'il avait écrit cela sur un bout de papier signifiait quelque chose, n'est pas ?"

 

"Oui, il… il l'avait écrit sur un morceau de papier où j'avais noté une citation, enfin une phrase de Serge Gainsbourg que je trouvais manique à tel point que j'avais arraché ce morceau de papier et je l'avais mis de mon portefeuille et lorsque j'étais dans le coma, il a regardé dans mes affaires — ce qui est logique — a trouvé le papier et l'a gardé avec lui ce qui je pensais, signifiait qu'il tenait à moi. Apparemment, je me suis trompée."

 

"A-t-il dit ou fait quelque chose qui vous a blessé ?"

 

Lucie se mit à rire "c'est ce qu'il a dit, n'a pas dit… ce qu'il a fait et n'a pas fait en fait."

 

"Il n'a pas dit les mots que vous espériez entendre, si je vous comprends bien."

 

"Il m'a reproché de ne pas paraitre heureuse de le voir en vie, non mais vous imaginez ? J'étais morte d'angoisse à l'idée que cette folle furieuse puisse le tuer, sachant de quoi elle était capable et il me dit cela lorsqu'on se retrouve enfin seuls… Je ne suis pas du genre à sauter au coup de quelqu'un et puis, je voulais rester professionnelle, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction venant de lui et…"

 

Le lieutenant Delambre ne continua plus, elle avait besoin de bouger, de respirer, brusquement elle semblait manquer d'oxygène. La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers une des fenêtres ouvertes.

 

"Allez-y… mais prenez votre temps." Encouragea, Appel.

 

Elle entendit la jeune femme debout près de la fenêtre à présent ouverte prendre de profondes inspirations. Ce qui signifiait sans doute qu'elle se battait pour ne pas se laisser submerger par une nouvelle vague de chagrin. La psychologue pensa comment souvent que si les gens se parleraient plus, il y aurait moins de problème et de douleurs causées par de stupides malentendus.

 

0000

 

Hélène connaissait le capitaine Caïn depuis bien longtemps. Elle le connaissait en fait depuis son accident. Et il est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de facile mais ce qu'il a eu à endurer et à gérer non plus. Fred Caïn ne l'admettra jamais à qui que ce soit mais, depuis son accident — qu'il pense avoir mérité — comme punissions pour toutes les bêtises qu'il a faites par le passé. Mais qui n'en fait pas ?

 

Il pensait aussi que c'était choses normale, pour lui de s'interdire d'aimer quelqu'un, il avait fait trop de mal à Gaëlle et ne voulait plus en faire a d'autre personne, se mettre tout le monde à dos, comme cela plus personne ne veut de vous. Intéressante théorie seulement cela ne fonctionne pas vraiment comme ça. On ne peut pas vivre sans personne, même si certaines personnes prétendent le contraire, c'est impossible.

 

On souffre de toute manière.

 

Lucie partait sur le même chemin.

 

"Sonia Darlan…" commença, Lucie, j'ai bien cru que je ne m'en remettrais jamais et lorsqu'elle m'a dit qu'elle attendait un enfant de Fred j'ai bien cru que je ne tiendrais plus, j'ai pleuré et il ne l'a jamais su.

 

Hélène Appel réfléchit un instant, puis décida de brisé le secret professionnel pour la bonne cause. "Oui, il allait l'épousé, je crois pour essayer de mettre la main sur un certain Balducci c'est ça, non ?"

 

Se retournant lentement, Lucie Delambre regarda la psychologue en fronçant les sourcils. "Vous connaissait l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ? Et ne me dite pas que vous l'avez lue dans les journaux."

 

"C'est exact, je connais l'affaire tout simplement parce que je connais le capitaine Caïn. C'est chez qu'on l'a envoyé après sa revalidation car il n'y pas que physiquement que le capitaine a subi des dommages au niveau moral. Du jour au lendemain, il a tout perdu ou du moins sa vie telle qu'il la connaissait."

 

"Je sais cela, mais il n'est pas le seul à avoir connu des coups durs dans la vie, nous sommes tous passés par là. Pense-t-il qu'il est moins que les autres à cause de ça ? c'est que vous voulez dire ?"

 

"On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Frédéric Caïn est plus fragile et plus sensible qu'il n'y parait."

 

"Il n'est pas moins pour moi parce qu'il est en fauteuil roulant, de toute façon, je n'ai rien d'autre à quoi le comparer, je ne l'ai pas connu lorsqu'il avait encore l'usage de ses jambes."

 

"Moi, je le sais. Vous le savez. Il le sait aussi au fond de lui, mais il se refuse à l'accepter. Pas le fait qu'il est un fauteuil : il a eu dure mais il a fini par s'y faire, mais il refuse d'accepter qu'on l'aime."

 

"Je pourrais l'aimer moi, même si je ne suis pas certaine que mon amour ne soit pas toxique pour qui que ce soit, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il me voit comme la femme que je suis, je crois qu'il m'avait finalement vu comme cela mais non."

 

"Si justement, il vous a vu comme la femme que vous êtes et c'est ce qui lui a fait peur."

 

"Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre…" Expliqua Lucie en retournant s'asseoir.

 

"C'est très simple pourtant. Vous avez pris de l'importance dans la vie du capitaine, et pire encore vous avez trouvé une place dans son cœur."

 

Le lieutenant écarquilla les yeux, surprise par les mots que venait de prononcer la psychologue.

 

"Ce n'est pas possible. Je l'ai vu quand Sonia est morte, il était dévasté."  

 

"Oui, il l'était, mais si Balducci vous aurez abattu vous, je suis sincèrement convaincu qu'il n'aurait pas survécu."

 

"J'ai beaucoup de mal à vous croire."

 

"Pourtant, je peux vous affirmer que c'est vrai. Le capitaine s'en est voulu, de ne pas avoir pu anticiper les actions de ce monstre de Balducci et il était désolé pour Sonia et le bébé, auquel il avait fini par s'attaché mais, le fait qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui, le gênait énormément. Il se sentait piégé par Sonia Darlan à ce moment-là, mais il ne pouvait pas vous le dire, il considérait vous avoir fait déjà trop de mal."

 

"Attendez, vous êtes certaine que vous parlée bien du capitaine Caïn là ?" s'étonna, Lucie Delambre.

 

"Oui, je vous parle bien du flic en fauteuil roulant avec qui vous fates équipe tous les jours. Fred ne l'admettra jamais mais ce monstre lui a enlevé une belle épine du pieds le jour où il a tiré sur Sonia et il s'en veut pour cela aussi. Il s'en veut d'avait été soulagé que la mère de son enfant ait été abattu et son enfant par la même occasion."

 

"C'est affreux !" Fit Delambre dégoûtée.

 

"Quoi donc ?" Demanda Hélène curieuse de connaitre la réponse que la femme assise en face d'elle allait lui donner.

 

"C'est affreux qu'il soit soulagé : quoi que, je peux le comprendre. Il n'a pas vraiment été un très bon père pour Ben d'après ses propres dire. Chose qu'est loin de penser son fils. Mais c'est affreux qu'il ait eu à supporter ça seul. Si seulement, il n'était pas si têtu…"

 

"Avant de prendre votre décision concernant votre démission, réfléchissez à ce que je vous ai dit.

 


	2. Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte

**Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte**

Frédéric Caïn roulait le long de la mer, il avait besoin de respirer un peu d'air frai. Il se sentait trahi. Trahi par tous ceux dont il était proche : Lucie Delambre, Gaëlle, Ben… tout le monde _._

_Comme si la vie était si simple non mais franchement. Qu'est- ce qu'ils en savent ce que je ressens moi ? Ils sont toujours tellement occupés à parler de sentiments, mais quelqu'un essaie-t-il dont de comprendre les miens ? Non. Personne n'a l'air ne se demander pourquoi, je suis comme je suis ou pourquoi j'agis comme je le fais. C'est facile de dire ceci ou cela et de critiquer les autres. Mais je parierais mon salaire que s'ils étaient dans ma situation, ils agiraient tous de la même manière. Mais ça, ils n'y pensent pas qu'un jour eux aussi pourraient se retrouver en fauteuil et que du jour ou lendemain leur vie effectue un virage de 180°. Les choses de la vie quotidienne les plus simple deviennent tout à coup compliquer. Ce que l'on savait faire tout seul encore à peine hier, on ne peut plus les faire et que l'on est obligé de demander de l'aide… On se réveille la nuit parce qu'on doit aller aux toilettes et on tombe de son lit d'hôpital parce que l'on a oublié pendant un cours instant que l'on a perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Cette une infirmière qui vient vous laver parce que vous ne pouvez pas le faire vous-même. Et vous ne pouvez, vous en prendre qu'à vous-même car c'est vous qui avez décidé de rouler aussi vite à moto._

_Les gens que vous connaissez depuis des années vous regarde tout à coup différemment comme si tout d'un coup vous aviez la peste ou que vous vous soyez tout à coup transformé en poupée de verre._

_Oui, j'ai des sentiments et c'est bien là le problème et personne ne s'en rend compte. Pensa Fred alors qu'il fixait la mer._

_Pour la vie était-elle si compliquer ? Pourquoi l'être humain est-il incapable d'apprécier ce qu'il a ? Le monde n'était-il pas encore assez plein de criminels, la vie n'était pas encore assez courte putain de merde ! Hurla Caïn à haute voix. Fred avait la désagréable impression de toujours passé pour le mauvais garnement. Comme s'il était encore sur les bancs d'école._

_Mais pourquoi, les gens ne comprenaient-ils pas que sa façon d'être était simplement un mécanisme de défense. C'est toujours lui qui devait faire un effort. Jamais les autres. Parfois, je trouverais ça pas mal, si je pouvais faire en sorte que l'un ou l'autre passe au moins quarante-huit heures à ma place dans ce fauteuil et que pense que leur opinion changerait radicalement. Non mais, pour qui ils se prennent tous ces gens qui crois tous savoir à propos de ce que les gens ressentent ou ne ressentent pas._

Il aimait regarder la mer, cela avait tendance à le calmer, lorsqu'il se sentait tourmenté mais cette cela ne semblait pas fonctionner cette fois-ci. Frédéric Caïn était trop énervé. Ses pensées se tournèrent ensuite vers le lieutenant Delambre. Pourquoi tout à coup, leur relation semblait-elle si compliquée ?

 

La première fois que, Moretti la lui avait mise dans les pattes ou dans les roues tout dépend de la façon de voir, il pensait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le coup, qu'elle démissionnerait bien vite. Il s'était bien trompé sur ce coup-là. Lucie s'était montrée, à bien des égards aussi écorchée vive que lui. Lucie est restée et ils sont devenus amis même plus. Tout doucement Fred avait commencé à ressentir des sentiments plus fort que de l'amitié pour le lieutenant Delambre, sentiment qu'il l'avait plus que surpris.

 

Le capitaine Caïn n'avait rien fait pour que ces sentiments s'infusent en lui, il n'avait même rien fait pour les nourrir. Il s'était réveiller un jour et s'était rendu compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de Lucie. Fred n'avait jamais été homme avoir peur du séduire une femme, même pas depuis qu'il était en fauteuil roulant… sur ce point en particulier son handicap n'avait pas changé grand-chose.

 

Handicap ou non, Fred aimait séduire. Sur ce point il n'avait trop à se plaindre, la seule personne qu'il n'avait plus réussit à impression c'est son ex-femme, Gaëlle. Elle ne semblait plus pouvoir supporter de le voir en fauteuil. Il y avait clairement entre eux, un avant et après accident. Parfois, il semblait avoir la sensation que la femme qu'il avait épousée ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre qu'un tel accident à un impact significatif sur quelqu'un. Et de tout manière il était impossible de revenir en arrière.

 

Dans la vie les choses nous arrivent pour que l'on en comprend d'autres et de toute façon Fred faisait partie de ceux qui pense que dans la vie rien n'arrive jamais par hasard. Il n'aurait sans doute jamais rencontré Lucie s'il ne s'était retrouvé en fauteuil… évidemment il y avait aussi des choses moins bonnes qui s'était produite alors qu'il est en fauteuil qui ne seraient pas produite s'il ne l'avait pas été comme ça rencontre avec Sonia Darlan, paix ait son âme.

 

Il se demanda qu'est ce qui se serait passé si, il n'avait été marié à Gaëlle et si le destin de Lucie croisait le sien… se passerait-il quelque chose entre eux, deviendrait-ils un couple ? Fred se demandait parfois, s'il ne devait pas essayer d'écrire un livre, après tout il avait pas mal de choses se passer dans son métier de flic… il pourrait toujours essayer après tout. Oui, un excellent défit !

 

"A vous voilà. Je vous ai cherché partout." Entendit-il dire une voix familière.

 

"Je suis là. Vous m'avez trouvé. Si c'est pour me faire des reproches, Lucie laissé tomber, j'en ai eu mon compte des gens qui me font des reproches."

 

"Je sais."

 

"Et puis, je j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi, vous m'en faites si souvent des reproches putain ! Je ne suis pas fait de pierre. Mais si vous croyez que c'est si facile vous voutez le doigt dans l'œil, Delambre."

 

"C'est pas la peine de t'énerver, Fred."

 

"Tient on est de retour à Fred et au tutoiement maintenant…"

 

"Fred, arrête s'il te plait. Je sais que j'aurais dû réfléchir deux minutes et j'aurais aussi dû essayer de me mettre à ta place. Je suis désolée si je t'ai blessée ce n'était pas vraiment mon intention."

 

"Pas vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?" Lui demanda-t-il en la fixant du regard.

 

"C'est pas vraiment comme si toi tu ne m'avais jamais blessé… Gaëlle, Sonia…"

 

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'chantes ?"

 

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'chantes ? Je m'attendais plutôt à un 'touché'. Le monopole des blessures de la vie et de la douleur ne te t'appartient pas, Caïn tout être vivant à mal à moment donné et il n'y a pas de honte à le dire."

 

"Ecoutez-moi qui me dit un truc pareil. C'est pas comme si tu parlais tant que ça, toi non plus, Lucie."

 

"Touchée."

 

Il ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'apparaitre sur ses lèvres. C'est à ce moment précis que Fred réalisa à quel point il aimait le lieutenant. Tous les doutes qui avaient subsistés jusqu'à présent fondaient comme neige au soleil.

 

"On oublie tout et en recommence ?" Lui proposa, soudain, Fred.

 

"T'as peur de ce que je pourrais te dire ?" Sourit la femme debout près de lui.

 

"Non, j'ai peur que si je pers mon courage, je n'arriverais jamais à te dire ce que je veux."

 

Surprise par ses paroles, il lui fallut un quelques instants pour réagir et lui répondre : "Je t'écoute."

 

"Contrairement à ce que je laisse paraitre, c'est pas évident pour moi d'être tous les jours confronter aux erreurs que j'ai commises dans le passé. Le prix que j'ai payé était très cher, permanant et lourd de conséquences."

 

"Je le sais, même si je ne t'ai pas connu lorsque tu avais encore l'usage de tes jambes, je sais que ça a dû être difficile pour toi. Je pourrais à la limite t'emprunter ton fauteuil pendant quelques heures pour que je puis plus ou moins m'imaginer ce que ça donne mais au bout du compte, je pourrai toujours me relever ce qu'y n'est pas ton cas. Mais ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est que moi, je te vois comme tu es, je ne veux pas que tu changes, tu n'en as pas besoin et si quelqu'un essai de le faire comme…" elle ne termina pas ça phrase. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser ou qu'il le prenne mal.

 

Il la regarda un moment avant de sourire et de dire : "… comme Gaëlle."

 

"C'est qu'elle ne t'aime pas comme tu le mérites…" dit-elle dans une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

 

"Je croyais que c'était moi qui parlait ?"

 

"S'xuse-moi." Sourit Delambre.

 

"Ne t'excuse pas, j'ai entendu dire quelque part que c'est un signe de faiblesse."

 

"Pas entre amis." Lui répondit-elle.

 

Ils eurent tous les deux un large sourire sur les lèvres. Puis redevenant sérieux, il lui dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer de la sorte.

 

Il débloqua les freins et fit reculer son fauteuil puis le fit tourner sur la droite et roula en avant, Lucie le suivit tout d'abord, marcha plus vite en suite pour arriver à sa hauteur : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu l'as déjà jeté aux oubliettes le On oublie tout et en recommence ?"

 

"Non, mais on a besoin de mettre quelques petites choses au point."

 

"Où on va ?"

 

"Pour le moment, jusqu'à ma voiture."

 

"Ok. Et ensuite ?"

 

"Tu verras." Lui dit-il en souriant.

 

Cela faisait du bien de voir sourire Caïn, cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent chose bien dommage car, cela le rendait tellement plus beau. Mais il est vrai aussi de par leur métier qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi rire ou même sourire tous les jours.

 

Quelques instants plus tard, Caïn était assis au volant de sa voiture, son fauteuil placé sur les sièges arrière et Lucie assise sur le siège passager. Le lieutenant se demandait ce que pouvait bien avoir à lui montrer le capitaine.

 

"Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire où on va ?" Ne put s'empêcher de demander une nouvelle fois, le lieutenant Delambre.

 

"La patience n'est vraiment pas ton fort." Rétorqua Caïn.

 

"C'est juste que j'aime bien savoir, les surprises c'est pas trop mon truc, j'en ai déjà souvent eu des mauvaises."

 

"C'est pas une surprise. Et en plus, tu connais l'endroit où on va."

 

"Ben, si je le connais, pourquoi tu me dis pas simplement où c'est ?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

 

"Pour la bonne et simple raison que je n'ai pas envie de te le dire. Ça te va ?"

 

"Ça me va." Répondit, Lucie et ils éclatèrent de rire.

 

**Les personnages ont pris le dessus donc, il y aura un chapitre 3 !**


	3. Plus fort à deux

**Plus fort à deux.**

Fred arrêta sa voiture devant une jolie maison, à quelques kilomètres de la ville. La maison était respectable, ni trop grande ni trop petite, un plein pied. Il sortit un trousseau de clefs de sa poche et les tandis à la femme assise à côté de lui sur le siège passager. Elle le dévisagea sans comprendre. Il lui expliqua alors :

 

"Ce sont les clefs de la maison tu peux aller ouvrir, j'arrive juste le temps de remonter les roues sur mon fauteuil…"

 

Lucie s'exécuta, elle sorti de la voiture et alla ouvrir la porte de la maison, mais elle n'entra tout de suite, elle attendit que Caïn la rejoigne.

 

Une fois que ce dernier l'eu rejoint, elle lui dit, "primo : je ne connais pas cette maison, secundo : à qui appartient-elle et tertio : qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?"

 

"Si tu connais cette maison mais simplement, il est vrai, parce que nous sommes déjà passés devant. Cette maison est à moi et on est ici parce qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les deux. Sérieusement, cette fois."

 

"Tu pourrais répéter s'il te plait, je crois que je n'ai pas bien compris… j'aurais jurée t'avoir entendu dire que tu es le propriétaire de cette maison." Lui dit-elle en le regardant avec des grands yeux.

"Tu m'as bien entendu. Je suis le propriétaire de cette demeure. Personne ne le sait."

 

"Pourquoi, tu l'as volée ou quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle en riant.

 

Caïn la regarda dans les yeux mais ne dit rien et pendant un instant, le lieutenant eu un doute. Et Fred le vit.

 

Il lui fit un sourire en coin, "Mais non, j'l'ai pas volé, Lucie, c'est un héritage de mes grands-parents.

 

À son explication elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, tout en entrant dans la maison.

 

"Ben quoi, c'est si étonnant que j'ai eu des grands-parents ?"

 

"Non. Non, c'est juste que tu n'en parles pas."

 

"Parce que c'est ma vie privée et je veux que cette partie-là reste privée c'est aussi simple que ça."

 

"Je peux le comprendre."

 

"Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus revenu dans cette maison. Trop de souvenirs… je n'ai même jamais amené personne.

 

Lucie le regarda avec de grands yeux, visiblement surprise. En voyant la maison, elle été certain que Fred passait beaucoup de temps ici vu que cette demeure est complètement adaptée. Enfin c'est ce que laissait présager l'extérieur. C'est donc pour cette raison que, la jeune femme fut surprise, d'entendre qu'il n'y avait jamais emmené personne.

 

Elle hésita un moment avant de demander "… même pas ton ex-femme ?"

 

"Non." Répondit-il simplement.

 

Lucie resta silencieuse pendant un moment. Elle n'aurait jamais pensée, l'entendre dire que Gaëlle ne connaissait pas la maison. Un sourire apparu alors sur ses lèvres en réalisant qu'elle devait avoir au moins un peu de valeur aux yeux de l'homme qui se déplaçait en fauteuil roulant dans la maison fut que personne n'en connaissait, apparemment l'existence.

 

"Mais pourquoi ?"

 

"Pour parler franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée du pourquoi je n'ai parlé de cet endroit à personne. Sans doute parce qu'après l'accident et la réduc et lorsque nos problèmes de couple ont commencé avec Gaëlle, je voulais avoir un lieu où me réfugier. T'aura surement du mal à le croire mais pendant une longue période après mon accident j'aimais me retrouver seul ici, à lire. T'as pas grand-chose à faire à par ressasser le passé et les erreurs commises ou de lire, alors pendant un temps, j'ai ressassé et ruminé sur mes conneries auxquelles, je ne savais rien changer car ma situation est irréversible, peu importe ce que peut penser ce cher professeur Barthes."

 

"Toujours aussi remonté contre lui, on dirait. Je me demande pourquoi parce moi je penserais plutôt à le remercier car sans lui vous seriez plus là."

 

"Tout dépend du point du vu."

 

"Recommencer pas à raconter ce genre d'imbécilité, Fred."

 

"Je le répète. Tout dépend du point de vu."

 

"J'ai entendu. Mais je reste sur mon idée."

 

"Expliquez."

 

"Très bien." Fit Lucie en souriant.

 

"Si Barthes, que tu sembles détesté si ardemment ne t'avais pas sauvé la vie, par deux fois, plus, je ne t'aurais jamais connu. Je n'aurais sans doute jamais autant maudit quelqu'un non plus, mais ça ce n'est qu'un détail. Fred comment faut-il te faire comprendre que tu vaux bien plus que tu ne le penses ?" Lui demanda-t-elle sans vraiment lui poser la question.

 

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment. Lucy observa Caïn rouler jusqu'à la cuisine.

 

"J'ai dit quelque chose de faut peut-être ?"

 

Fred ne répondit pas, il s'arrêta près du plan de travail et se fit un café. Puis il attrapa ce qui semblait ressembler à un cadre mais elle n'en était pas certaine, il était dos à elle. Cain fit pivoter sa chose jusqu'à lui faire à nouveau face. C'est alors qu'elle fit qu'il avait effectivement prit un cadre qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux. Il avant ensuite vers elle, le lui tendit et retourna dans la cuisine pour aller boire son café.

 

"Tu ne veux pas que le prenne et que je le mette ici sur la table ?" Lui demanda, Lucy.

 

Cette dernière ne voulait pas qu'il se brûle. Il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas rouler à une main et tenir la tasse de café fumant du l'autre. La seule façon qu'il avait de rapporter la tasse était de la tenir entre ses jambes et là aussi se serait impossible à faire à moins de se brûler.

 

"Non merci, ça me dérange pas de boire dans la cuisine."

 

"Ce sont tes grand-parents ?"

 

"Oui, les seules personnes qui ne m'ont jamais, au grand jamais, reprocher quoi que ce soit."

 

Lucy Delambre fronça les sourcils à la réponse de Fred. Elle ne le suivait pas.

 

"Je suis pas certaine de comprendre…"

 

"J'ai fait pas mal de conneries dans ma vie, surtout pendant mon adolescence… j'ai toujours été un écorché vif — rien n'a changé. Disons que plus souvent qu'à mon tour, je me suis retrouvé chez eux au lieu de la maison. Mais parents, mon père voulait me faire entrer dans une boite carrée alors que moi j'étais plutôt ronds si tu vois ce que je veux dire…"

 

"Oui, t'aime toujours pas les règles." Sourit-elle en regardant la photo dont elle tenait le cadre entre les mains.

 

Frédéric Caïn était déjà plutôt mignon adolescent pensa Lucie et il ressemblait à son grand-père. Elle leva les yeux sur Caïn qui portait sa tasse de café à la bouche. Oui il n'y avait pas de doute Fred avait hérité des traits physiques de son grand-père observa Lucie.

 

"Mes grand-parents étaient les seules personnes monde à ne pas me juger. Oui évident ils me disaient que parfois j'aillais trop loin mais ce n'était jamais un reproche. Après mon accident, j'ai pensé pendant un temps que ma vie était finie. Et que tout le monde pensait que j'étais responsable de ce qui m'étais arrivé et ça je le savais aussi et je me le reprochais assez comme ça, tu sais, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Comme si je le savais pas ça ! Il suffisait que je regarde les gens autour de moi, Gaëlle, Moretti au début et tous les autres sauf mes grand-parents, ils semblaient être les seules à comprendre que le prix que je devais payer mes bêtises serait lourd à porter et irréversible et en fait celui que j'avais souffrir le plus c'était moi-même à cause justement, du regard que me portait les gens."

 

Il posa la tasse dans l'évier.

 

"Je comprends. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi, tu défends toujours ton ex-femme." Lui dit Lucie Delambre avec franchise.

 

"Sans doute parce que c'est mon ex-femme et que je me sens responsable. Je n'ai pas vraiment été un excellent mari et encore moins un père pour Ben…"

 

"En sommes, c'est une dette que tu as envers elle, d'après toi ? C'est ça ?"

 

Il fit oui de la tête.

 

"Au début, je peux comprendre. Mais maintenant, c'est ridicule, Fred. Et laisse-moi te dire que ton ex-femme, a le don très particulier de faire remonter en toi ce sentiment précis de culpabilité et ça marche à chaque fois ! Et ça m'énerve ! Tu la paye déjà assez lourd comme ça ta dette tous les jours que Dieu tu n'as pas besoin en plus qu'elle te face encore sentir coupable en plus. Gaëlle est une grande fille à décider de sortir de ta vie, même si c'est toi qui est parti, laisse-moi te rappeler tout de même qu'elle n'a rien fait, non plus, pour te retenir… je me trompe ?"

 

Caïn ne lui répondit pas. Il n'aimait pas ce que lui disait Lucie. Et il aimait encore moins entendre les paroles car au plus profond de lui-même, il savait qu'elle avait raison.

 

Il soupira comme résigné.

 

"Je suis désolée, si mais paroles ne te plaisent pas, mais il fallait que je te le dise."

 

"Non, c'est vrai, elles ne me plaisent pas, mais pas pour les rasions que tu penses." Expliqua-t-il.

 

Lucie le regarda sans mot dire, ce demanda ce que les mots du capitaine signifiaient.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

 

"T'es paroles ne me plaisent pas tout simplement parce que je sais que tu as raisons et Gaëlle aussi le sait."

 

"Mais pourquoi, tu la laisse faire, pour te punir toi-même ?"

 

"Sans doute, mais aussi surement parce que je ne connais rien d'autre."

 

Maintenant elle ne comprenait plus rien. Comment ça, il ne connaissait rien d'autre ? il y avait bien des femmes après Gaëlle alors de quoi parlait-il ?

 

Voyant que la jeune femme n'avait compris ce qu'il avait dit, Fred clarifia : "Les femmes après la mère de Ben, je ne les ai pas aimées, elles étaient comme une espèce de lot de consolation, je suppose, un moyen de me sentir moins seul…"

 

"Je comprends…"

 

"Tu en es certaine ?" Lui demanda-il tout en bloquant sa chaise près du fauteuil, il s'appuya à l'aide de ses mains sur les cousins pour empêcher tant bien que mal, son corps de tomber comme une masse dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle."

 

Elle ne dit rien, ne fit rien, Lucie le laissa simplement faire. Il s'installa mieux et plus confortablement. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il était bien installé qu'elle répondit à sa question.

 

"Oui pourquoi ?" Le regarda-t-elle alors.

 

"Et moi, je le crois pas." Lui répondit, Fred.

 

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" Elle lui posa la question tout en le regardant dans les yeux, et c'est alors qu'elle y fit quelque chose, qu'elle n'y avait jamais vu auparavant ou plutôt si, mais elle ne l'avait jamais interprété correctement avant cet instant précis."

 

Fred se pencha légèrement vers elle, la regardant dans les yeux, puis ceux-ci se baisèrent sur ses lèvres avant de la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Et tout deux fermèrent les yeux se laissant envahir par les sensations que leur procurait se baiser.

 

Quelques instants passèrent et Fred recula doucement mettant ainsi fin à ce baiser. Lucie gémit légèrement à la perte de contact et fit sourire Caïn.

 

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?" Lucie posa cette question d'une voix encore rauque.

 

"Tu voulais que je te dise quoi "Hé Delambre, faut que je vous dise un truc, je suis tombé amoureux de vous."

 

"Un peu direct, mais oui."

 

Il pencha inclina la tête légèrement de côté. "Oui, c'est vrai, j'aurais pu le faire, mais d'un autre coté tu m'aurais filé une gifle.

 

"Probablement, mais je t'aurais embrassé ensuite. D'ailleurs à propos d'embrassé…" commença-t-elle.

"Oui…" sourit, Fred.

 

"Tu pourrais recommencer ?"

 

"Attends, je sais pas trop…"

 

"Oh toi !" Fit-elle en lui donnant un petit à l'épaule en souriant.

 

Lucie se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser à nouveau mais il se recula, lui refusant ses lèvres.

 

"Fred ?"

 

Elle recula juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

 

"Promets-moi une chose." Demanda-t-il tout sérieux.

 

"Quoi ?"

 

"Que cette fois on ne laisse rien ni personne s'immiscer entre nous."

 

"Ça marche pour moi." Lui répondit-elle tout sourire.

 

"Pour moi aussi." Dit Fred avant de capturer les lèvres pour un baiser passionné plein de promesses.

 

Ils savaient tous les deux que ce ne serait pas toujours évident et qu'il y aurait des hauts et des bas, mais tant qu'il était tous les deux, ils s'en sortiraient peut-être pas toujours indemne… mais ils savaient aussi qu'il valait quelque chose chacun de leur côté mais qu'ensemble ils étaient plus fort.

 

Ils arriveraient à surmontés tous ce que la vie leur apporterait comme obstacle.

 

 

Fin…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
